


Spell

by talefeathers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, tender lovely friend moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus can't seem to sleep or study, and James is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell

“Remus?”

Remus looked up from the book he was puzzling over to see a sleep-tousled James Potter blinking blearily at him from the staircase that led to the boys’ beds.

“What…” James paused to give a long yawn. “What are you doing?”

“I’ll – I’ll be up soon,” Remus stammered, trying to stop his hands shaking. “I – I just – I can’t figure out this spell, but I’ll – once I’ve got it I can –”

“Hey, what day is it again?” James asked, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses.

Remus felt anger rise in his stomach. James knew how much he hated being asked if it was _that time of the month._

“I’m fine,” he snarled.

“Shit, sorry.”

James was pulling his hands through his hair now. _Like a twat,_ Remus thought.

“Thing is, though, it’s really late,” James continued. “Well. Early, I suppose is more what it is. And you’re never gonna get that spell if you don’t rest up.”

“Would you just – leave me alone?” Remus barked loud enough that James flinched. “I know you think that if you’re not constantly on my case I’ll snap and _eat_ everybody –”

“That’s not what I –”

“But I’ve actually got a mother already – I know that must shock you, who’d keep such a thing? – and I don’t need you after me day and night!”

“Remus.” James’s eyes were clear now, and hurt. “You’re not, like, a responsibility. You’re not a burden. You’re my friend.”

Remus laughed bitterly.

“And what have I done to deserve that?”

James seemed to think for a moment before slowly moving to sit beside Remus.

“You remember first year when I was so ill? Like, so ill that just sitting up in bed would make me cry? But I was afraid to go to the infirmary, because I didn’t know what they would have to do to me.” James was smiling softly now, remembering. “And I hardly even knew you, but when you saw the pain I was in, there you were. And you just said, ‘I’ll go with you, if you want.’”

He placed a hand on Remus’s knee, squeezing lightly.

“I’m the one that doesn’t deserve you, mate.”

Remus swallowed past a lump in his throat, unsure at first if he would be able to respond.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked. “I shouldn’t have –”

“You’re alright,” James said, slinging an arm over Remus’s shoulders and pulling him into a hug. “Rough day. Happens to all of us. C’mon, you’ll feel better once you’ve slept.”


End file.
